A Poor Guest
by Hitomi-Chan no Tsubasa
Summary: a guest is waiting for their response. "C.C., im busy. can't you just see?"he sighed at frustation. "Lelouch, im busy, can't you just see?" she imitated.


**This is my first fanfict ^^**

**So please be kind to it.**

**No flame please. *glare*  
**

**A freak fanfict from a freak author.**

**Disclaimer : clamp, sunrise, bandai, etc.**

**A guest**

It was been 3 years after the Demon King's death. Lelouch Vi Britannia. yet he was dead, on the paper. who knows actually he even perfectly fit until now. Now, he lived with his witch. C.C. in a small cottage. He was really enjoying his new peaceful life. Without war. Without terrorism. Without hatred. Peaceful.

It was another peaceful day, C.C. was hugging her favorite giant yellow plushy in the sofa, Eating her pepperoni pizza while watching tv. Or you can say it, loafing around in the sofa. Lelouch was cooking her another pizza for lunch.

"you're driving me crazy, C.C."Lelouch sighed while spreading tomato sauce on the pizza. "can't you just eat another food? There are much kind of food, but why you kept eating pizza everyday? I'm curious why you didn't get fat by eating those pizza"

"just pay the attention to the pizza, Lelouch. I don't want the taste of my favorite pizza changes from the usual." C.C. said flatly, ignoring Lelouch's comment. Her tongue played with the cheese of the pizza busily.

Suddenly the bell rang breaking their little conservation. Meant there is a guest waiting for their answer.

DING DONG.

Silences

DING DONG.

Silences

DING DONG.

"C.C., there is a guest waiting for our answer. Go and open the door." Lelouch said while sighing once.

"you have two legs and two arms to do it, Lelouch."

"C.C., can't you just see? I'm busy."

"Lelouch, can't you just see? i'm _busy._"

"you're do nothing than just loafing around in the sofa, C.C."

"but I'm still busy, right?"

DING DONG.

"C.C." he warned.

"Lelouch." She imitated.

"C.C., I do all the home works, can't you just help me?"

"I can't. But I may if you say please."

He sighed. "Ok. Please, my C.C." he obeyed lazily while sigh while rolling his eyes.

"it didn't honest."

He sighed for the hundreds time and tried to be sweet and smiled. "pleaseee, my C.C."

"well, that's great for you." She teased.

His smiled turned to the usual after she said it."now go" he ordered.

"I'm lazy." She said as she shook her green head and deepening her head to the yellow blob.

"C.C.! I have obeyed your silly order!"

"I just say I may, not will."

"whatever, now go."

DING DONG DING DONG.

"I won't"

"you didn't do anything, C.C.,go."

"I am eating my favorite pizza."

"you have two free legs to go."

"you too."

"I am cooking your pizza C.C., like you said, you don't want the taste changes didn't you?"

"yep."

"then go."

"my legs are numb…"

"massage it and go."

" I don't have any free hands to massage, see?"

"then put the pizza for a while, massage your legs and go."

"it's tiring."

DING DONG.

"C.C., the guest is waiting."

"I knew it."

"then go."

"why should i?"

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!

"guess the guest is going mad." C.C. pointed out and form a smirked on her porcelain face.

"C.C." he warned. Again.

"what?"

"go and open the door for our guest." He Sighed.

"'our'?"

"yes."

"what if I don't have any business with him? I didn't remember I ordered pizzas."

"maybe he had another business with you."

"since when I care to other people and talk with them?"

"then go and open the door for my guest."

"your?"

"yes."

"why should I open it for your guest? There is no profit to me. You are the one who shall open it then, right?"

"C.C."

"you go."

"I told you, I am busy with your pizza! Can't you just help me once?"

"can't"

"C.C."

"why are you always used that tone to warn me?"

"just go, C.C."

"I am sleepy."

"open it then go to bed."

"oh, look! The table is messy! I shall clean it up!"

DING DONG DING DONG

"the door is only three meters from you, C.C."

"so?"

"if you do want to clean up the table, then you have to take the cloth from the kitchen that located five meters from you, so why you don't want to open the door that only three meters from you?"

"my. Lelouch, that was the longest sentence you ever said…" she formed a smirk.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!

"the guest is really mad now…"

"C.C."

"what?"

"is this your new method to tease me?" anger.

"oh! I even never think in that way!" a tease.

"C.C., just open the door please."

"it will make my legs more numb…"

"it just three meters from you, C.C."

"it just two meters from you, Lelouch."

"don't lying at this time. Your lie is perfectly irrational. It's 8 meters from me, C.C."

"ah, how clever.."

DING DONG

"your pizza is almost ready."

"so?"

"if you don't open it and keep loafing around there, i will hide your precious pizza or eat it by myself."

"ah. How scary." An evil chuckle.

"C.C., I am busy…"

"me either."

"you're stubborn as ever."

"like you aren't"

DING DONG DING DONG

"it isn't respectful for making a guest keep waiting there for _your_ answer, Lelouch."she said teasingly as she gritted her teeth in a grin.

Lelouch finally gave up on the witch and ignored her grin. He pause his cooking activity as he took the apron off him while walking towards the witch who smirked in a win and threw the apron harshly to her face.

"ouch!" she responded.

He ignored her once again and headed lazily to the door to open it for the poor guest who waiting for so long just because a silly conversation between him and his witch while mumbling and sighing As usual. _Oh,my. How ridiculous,Lelouch. Since when you cared about what she said? Talking to her is just a method to waste time. how could I did something useless like that? being trapped by a witch... shit. _He thought and sighed. He could felt the witch's grin is going wider as she heard his sigh. _Witch…._ He thought as he finally arrived at the door and opened it while sighing as usual.

"yes, sorry for making so l—"

C.C. laughed loudly of sudden at her something she claimed as her win from behind as she looked there is no one who Lelouch talking to.

"the guest left." She said in the middle of her laugh and smirked mockingly. "that's your fault for making guest waiting for so long, Lelouch." She said, teasingly as usual. "it's a lesson." She grin. "lesson to never ever hear a witch, Lelouch" she said as she woke up lazily from her favorite sofa and walked toward Lelouch and placed his chin on his shoulder and cupped his face.

"well, that's a big fault to heard a witch's sentences.." she said mockingly as she kissed his cheek suddenly. "learn it, Lelouch.." she said as she let go of him and went to their room, leaving her warlock alone in a shock.

Lelouch sighed and form an annoyed face as he caressed his own cheek then grinned.

"witch."


End file.
